


An Angel?

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: Phasma finds something unexpected in her room one night.





	An Angel?

Phasma stepped over the piles of unconscious twenty-somethings that her roommates had attracted with their too loud music and unguarded booze to finally reach the security of her room. There was a note taped to the door. She pulled it off and stepped inside without reading it. It was most likely an apology note for the pervasive scent of regurgitated finger food and alcohol in Hux’s neat script.

There was a person laying in her bed. Phasma dropped her bag in shock. She stepped forward cautiously to get a better look. A girl with brown hair, gentle features, couldn’t have been of legal drinking age yet, and very much naked. At least shirtless. Phasma lifted the quilt to cover the girl properly before ducking into her private bathroom to unfold the note left on her door.

It was from Kylo.

_Sorry, Phas,_

_For… everything. Also, the girl in your bed is my cousin (adopted) please let her sleep there._

She raised an eyebrow at the please, apparently this was something Ren was truly concerned about.

_She drank too much and a couple guys were being sleazy and tore her shirt before I threw them off the balcony._

Phasma closed her eyes and took a very deep calming breath before continuing.

_She kinda passed out so I put her in your bed so she’d be safe. Her name’s Rey. I owe you._

_Thanks, KR_

She folded the note carefully and shook her head. Far be it for her to put another woman in danger while drunk. She stepped back into her room and checked that Rey was still breathing and smirked when she saw the water and aspirin left on the side table. 

Functional adult, Ren was not. But he could be sweet. When drunk.

Rey shifted under the blanket and made a noise of discomfort. Phasma settled on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently until she settled. Soft hazel eyes opened blearily and the clearly still drunk girl peered up at her with awe.

“Are you an angel?” Phasma wanted to snort but she held herself back. She remembered some of the things she’d said while drunk and had no ground to stand on in that category.

“Only for tonight. Now sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Rey nodded woozily before letting her eyes drift shut again but not before reaching out and latching onto the hand that Phasma wasn’t still running through Rey’s soft brown hair.


End file.
